A Day In the Life of A Commoner
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi get into an argument over their social standings, and wind up leaving school that day not speaking to one another. The next morning, they wake up... as each other!


(October 31, 8:56 pm)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL/FIVE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO ME! =D Omigod, I can't believe it's been _five_ years already... I truly have no life. Anyway, I've been working on this one for a long time. It's got kind of a Freaky Friday vibe to it... well, it's exactly the same, actually, but why nitpick? So, uh... yeah, this is my Halloween/anniversary gift to you all. Please enjoy!

disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (or Fairy Tail, or Freaky Friday). It belongs to the comical genius Bisco Hatori (and the awesome Hiro Mashima, and whoever first wrote Freaky Friday. Yes. It's a book. Tell your friends.)

A Day in the Life of A Commoner

chapter 1

Haruhi was not having a good day. In the last twenty-four hours, she'd ripped the sole of her shoe (yet another debt to pay off); forgotten to make her lunch the night before (she had been studying for a test and fell asleep before she could get around to doing anything else); and in her rush to get to school, she'd also forgotten to change. So, at the moment, she was hungry, her foot hurt, and she happened to be wearing a large, bunched up t-shirt underneath the jacket of her uniform.

The last thing she needed that day was Tamaki getting on one more of her nerves.... A fact he was blissfully unaware of.

"Ha-ru-hi!"

The short-haired freshman closed her eyes in aggravation at the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down before slowly turning to face him and asking rather darkly, "_What_?"

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Tamaki pouted, trying to keep his sunglasses and orange wig from falling off his head.

"I'm not really in the mood right now, senpai."

"But Haruhi, we can't cosplay as Fairy Tail without you! We agreed you were going to be Lucy!"

This stunned Haruhi. "I don't remember having that conversation."

Tamaki blushed, slightly embarrassed. "W-well, you were taking an exam, so we all decided for you."

By now, Haruhi was growing increasingly frustrated. "I _really_ wish I could say I can't believe you'd do that, but at this point it doesn't even surprise me anymore."

The "king" blinked, a look of concern and confusion overcoming his face. "Haruhi, is.. something wrong?"

"Listen, senpai," Haruhi finally huffed, "I'm really not having the best day, and I don't need you making it any worse by being such a ditz."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Tamaki, startled by her outburst.

"I'm sick of you guys always taking advantage of me, _especially _you, senpai!"

As a gasp resounded from the rest of the club (currently congregated on the other side of the room), Tamaki cleared his throat. "Haruhi, as your father, I will not condone such outrageous behavior."

"Senpai, you're not my father!"

Needless to say, Tamaki was utterly shocked.

Meanwhile, Honey (dressed in a blue cat-like costume) turned to Hikaru and asked, "What's going on?"

The currently pink-haired, scarf-clad twin smirked. "Haruhi and Daddy are having their first fight."

Kaoru, in a black wig and shorts, sighed in a jokingly wistful manner. "They grow up so fast..."

"Y'know, senpai," Haruhi went on defensively, "I would really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to empathize with me."

Tamaki was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always pretending you know what it's like to _not_ be one of the richest people in the city, and if you ask me, I think you're just being ridiculous, not to mention insulting!"

Hurt, Tamaki replied, "But Haruhi, I'm only trying to make you feel comfortable here."

"Well stop!" she went on indignantly. "You have no idea what my life is like. I bet you wouldn't even survive a day without people waiting on you hand and foot!"

The blond coughed, slightly offended. "Well, in that case, I fail to see how you would last in my shoes."

As the other hosts watched them fire back and forth at each other like a tennis match, Haruhi rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just doubt that you would even know what to do with all the attention."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you get a lot of attention."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

Haruhi opened her mouth... but had no response. "...Um..." She was now quite embarrassed. It had seemed like a relevant point just a moment ago.

Suddenly, an eerie voice bellowed, "How interesting..." The club turned to the door, and Tamaki jumped at the sight of the Black Magic Club president.

Haruhi huffed. "Nekozawa-senpai, no offense, but we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Oh, I understand," replied the senior. "However, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You say you would both like to know how the other lives?"

Tamaki's eyes widened and he nervously shook his head as if to dismiss the very thought. "N-no, not really--"

"Well, _he_ did," Haruhi said, pointing obliviously to Tamaki.

"Haruhi!!"

"Very well..." Nekozawa then reached into a pocket in the side of his robe and pulled out two silver rings. "Take these."

Haruhi stared at the objects in his hand. "What are they?"

The twins approached her. "They're rings," said Hikaru, not fully understanding her question. "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Then a thought occured to Kaoru, and he whispered to his brother, "Maybe she hasn't. I mean, since she's so _poor_..."

"Yes," Nekozawa went on, "but these particular rings have been charmed so that one wearer may switch lives with the other."

Skeptical, but rather curious, Haruhi carefully reached out and took the rings from him.

"No, Haruhi!" cried Tamaki. "It's a trick! You'll be cursed!" As she fit a ring around her finger, she stared at the blond and threw the other ring at him. Tamaki yelped and ducked out of the way, and Hikaru swiftly caught the ring, then brought it to him.

"Just put it on, boss," Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah," added Kaoru, "it's not gonna kill you."

Tamaki stared at them, not convinced. "How would you know?"

Ignoring his ridiculous paranoid notions, Hikaru went on, "Listen, if you won't do it to humor Nekozawa-senpai..."

"Then do it to calm down Haruhi. She's starting to freak me out."

The three looked over at their female club member, who shot them a look that could very well have killed were it the slightest bit more vicious. A chill ran down each of their spines, and Tamaki quickly slipped on the other ring and flinched. A moment later, he looked around and realized nothing had happened.

He smirked triumphantly and pointed a dramatic finger in the direction of the black door. "Hah! It seems the joke's on you, Nekozawa-senpai!"

The senior flashed a smirk of his own. "Oh, I beg to differ. You see, they don't take effect right away."

When he didn't go on, Haruhi felt compelled to ask, "...When _do_ they take effect?"

"You'll see..." And on that cryptic note, Nekozawa disappeared back into his shrouded-in-darkness clubroom.

The room fell silent for a moment. Then the twins broke the silence (as only they could) by commenting bluntly, "That was creepy."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went normally-- aside from the fact that neither Tamaki nor Haruhi ever exchanged so much as a glance in the other's direction. (There was also a client who saw their rings and assumed they were in some type of serious relationship, but that's another matter entirely.) When Haruhi got home, however, something didn't feel right...

By the time she and her father were having dinner, he'd noticed, too. "Haruhi?" She looked at him and he went on, "Is everything alright? You seem like something's bothering you."

In truth, she wasn't feeling all that good for whatever reason, but she didn't want to worry her father... for _various_ reasons. So she smiled and said, "Yeah. I just... have a lot on my mind." (Which wasn't really a lie, just not the whole truth.) Then, taking her plate, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, going on, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

While he was concerned, Ranka trusted his daughter's judgement and decided she knew what was best for herself, so he let her go.

As Haruhi made her way to her room, she started to get slightly dizzy. She looked down at the ring on her hand, but thought nothing of it. After all, nothing was actually going to happen just because Nekozawa-senpai _said_ so.

Unbeknownst to her, just across town, a certain blond chick magnet wasn't feeling too well either...

XXXXXXXXXX

When Haruhi woke up, she could already see sunlight streaming in through her floor-length windows. Which was strange, since she didn't recall ever _having_ floor-length windows... or such a large bed... or a dog that slept next to her...

She jumped out of bed, frightened by the large animal... who, now that she got a good look, very much resembled Tamaki's dog. Suddenly, she got dizzy again. She looked down, not remembering being quite so tall the night before (or, well, _ever_, for that matter). Then she looked around the room, and finally she realized: it _wasn't_ her room. It was far too big and regal and expensive-looking for her to even _wish_ it was her room.

She was startled yet again when there was a knock at the door, followed by a woman who looked like a maid of some type walking into the room, not even waiting for a reply. The maid smiled, "Good morning, Master Tamaki. Are you feling better?"

..._What_?

Haruhi looked around for a mirror and quickly found one of the biggest she had ever seen just across the room. Sure enough, there it was:

The blond hair.

The blue eyes.

The six feet of ego.

Haruhi. _Was_. Tamaki.

--------

dun dun DUUUNN!... heh. Haven't done that in a while. (sigh) I love Halloween. I dressed up as Lucy from Peanuts this year. Had the football and psychiatrist sign and everything. XD Oh! Bonus points if you can guess which FT characters the club was dressed as!

Hope ya like this so far! Chapter 2 should be out soon... maybe... unless I get another writer's block (which utterly sucks).

peace! ;)


End file.
